Noite Feliz Memorias de uma viagem grega
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Yaoi. Death Mask x Afrodite. Atenas, capital grega. Um arquiteto, um jovem funcionario de uma companhia aerea. Vespera de natal. O que pode ter acontecido?


**Noite Feliz – Memórias de uma viagem grega**

_N/A: Fic feita como presente de amigo secreto para o fórum Yaoi Sanctuary. nunca havia escrito com esse casal, mas como foi pedido que escrevesse algo com o Máscara da Morte, cá estou eu a escrever. Espero que gostem. Façam essa pobre ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews.  
P.S: O final ficou meia-boca, me desculpem._

Era véspera de Natal e chovia muito na capital grega. Meu avião havia pousado há poucos instantes. Estava aguardando o check-in obrigatório que todos os passageiros fazem. Depois de algumas horas de viagem da conexão Roma x Atenas, ainda tinha que enfrentar essa fila. Bufei irritado e aceitei a situação.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando, chegara a minha vez. Ponho as minhas malas no local indicado pelo funcionário, que exibia um belíssimo sorriso. Realmente era um belo sorriso. Ajeito os meus óculos e começo a analisar o funcionário a minha frente. Possuía uma aparência feminina, pele extremamente clara, olhos azuis-piscina, cabelos claros... Um conjunto exótico de se ver e esse conjunto chamou-me a atenção a ponto de querer saber o seu nome. Mas ao invés de perguntá-lo, deixei meu cartão com meu nome e número de telefone, exigindo que ligasse. O jovem funcionário olhou sem entender e cuidadosamente analisou o cartão recebido. Pronto, agora era só aguardar.

Fui para o hotel com aquela imagem exótica em mente. Como um rapaz podia ter aquela aparência tão feminina? Aquilo tava me intrigando, não só minha mente como também o meu corpo. Sem perceber me pego excitado só de pensar nele, nessas características marcantes. Não fico grilado com isso, afinal desde que havia entrado na faculdade já havia me relacionado tanto com moças quanto com rapazes.

Meu celular toca e vejo que é um numero desconhecido. Atendo e logo reconheço a voz antes mesmo da pessoa se identificar. Era ele, como eu havia imaginado. Apresento-me como Michelangelo Buonarroti (1), um renomado arquiteto italiano conhecido entre o meio como Maschera della Morte (2) por ser especialista em construir cemitérios. Ele ri e se apresenta simplesmente como Afrodite.

-Como a deusa do amor? - perguntei intrigado.

-Isso eu não posso responder via telefone... – era um convite disfarçado.

-Então me explique isso ao vivo.

Marcamos esse encontro para o mesmo dia à noite, no hotel em que estava hospedado. Iria ter uma ceia natalina para os hóspedes. Já estava quase no horário marcado, aguardava Afrodite no hall do hotel, juntamente com outros hóspedes que ali estavam. Trajava um terno preto de linha, uma blusa social branca, gravata num tom escuro, sapatos combinando. Estava impecável para ele. Fazia tempos que não me vestia assim para alguém, somente para compromissos profissionais. Mas aquela noite pedia, ele necessitava me ver assim...

Andei de um lado para o outro incansavelmente. Detestava ficar esperando. A cada minuto olhava para meu relógio, não agüentava mais a espera. E ainda por cima ele estava atrasado. As pessoas me olhavam intrigadas e eu as respondia com um olhar de poucos amigos. Afinal, não devo satisfações a ninguém.

Mas meu desespero foi logo aliviado quando vi adentrar pelo hall aquela criatura divina. Sim era ele, o jovem que havia me encantado. O jovem que tinha o nome da deusa da beleza, Afrodite. Esperei ele se aproximar de mim com um sorriso enorme dos lábios.

-Desculpe o meu atraso. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, senti um arrepio por toda a extensão de meu corpo. Logo eu que fazia os outros tremerem...

-Tudo bem. Nem foi tanto assim.

Havia alguma coisa nele que fazia eu agir assim. Muitos dos meus clientes eram super pontuais porque sabiam da fama que tinha em sempre reclamar de atrasos, mas com ele eu não consegui reclamar nada, apenas consenti.

O guiei até o salão principal onde serviriam a ceia, mas precisamente para o bar. Queria descontrair e o bar era o local mais indicado. Sentamos e eu pedi bebida para nós dois. Enquanto bebíamos, conversamos sobre coisas comuns. Prestava atenção no movimento de seus lábios a cada palavra proferida, a cada sorrisinho, a cada gole da bebida. Estava hipnotizado por tal beleza exótica. Logo eu que tinha fama de garanhão, que não negava o sangue italiano nas veias. Agora parecia um adolescente encantado com sua primeira conquista. E uma conquista sueca.

Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci assim, mas foi o suficiente para ele notar.

-Algum problema? – olhou-me nos meus olhos com um olhar interrogativo.

-Nada. – consegui recobrar minha sanidade ao responder.

Continuamos a conversar até o momento em que serviram a ceia. Ao invés de nos servir, peguei uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças, indo para a sacada principal acompanhado de Afrodite.

A noite estava bela, contrastando com a manhã chuvosa. Lindas estrelas brilhavam no céu e percebi seu interesse por aqueles pedaços cristalinos que fulguravam no céu. Enchi uma taça e o entreguei. Seus dedos delicados a pegaram com sutileza e a levou aos lindos lábios. Eu apenas observei enquanto sorvia um gole também. Ele voltou seu olhar para o céu, enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos na borda da taça. Aproximei-me dele por trás e afastei seus lindos cabelos claros, revelando uma parte de seu pescoço, daquela linda pele alva. Senti apenas um suspiro fundo do outro ao aproximar meus lábios molhados pela bebida em seu pescoço, começando a beijá-lo suavemente. Sua mão deslizou até minha coxa e puxou para perto de si.

Com uma de minhas mãos o segurei, mantendo o seu corpo colado ao meu. Meus lábios ainda estavam beijando aquele maravilhoso pescoço, mas agora não de maneira suave, o que fazia o jovem Afrodite gemer bem baixinho. Continuei com isso até ele se virar, largar a taça de champagne e tomar meus lábios com voracidade. De um certo modo fiquei surpreso, pois não imaginava uma atitude assim dele, mas na verdade adorei ter meus lábios tomados por aqueles tão delicados.

Enquanto sua língua vasculhava cada centímetro de minha boca, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, desabotoando meu terno calmamente. As minhas, sem muito cuidado, entrelaçavam em seus cabelos e com um pouco de força puxava sua cabeça para trás, o que fez Afrodite soltar um gemido que não soube distinguir se era de dor ou de prazer. Tão logo meus lábios se separam dos seus e percorri toda a extensão de seu pescoço, o que o fazia suspirar profundamente. Porém nossa "brincadeira" teve de ser interrompida, pois uma jovenzinha de não mais que 6 anos apareceu procurando pelos pais. Afrodite ficou envergonhado pela cena e escondeu seu rosto em meu tórax. Sussurrei em sue ouvido algo que o fez sorrir maliciosamente. Despedimos da menininha que já estava acompanhada por seus pais e seguimos para o meu quarto...

Curioso em saber o que aconteceu? Infelizmente não irá saber, pois agora meu avião está de partida e tem um certo jovem com nome de deusa me esperando. O rumo? Roma. Conhecerá as maravilhas italianas numa noite de reveillon.

* * *

(1) Michelangelo Buonarroti foi um famoso arquiteto e artista italiano da Renascença

(2) Maschera della Morte Máscara da Morte


End file.
